Only Time Will Tell
by Tauntingly Haunted
Summary: Cammie has narrowly escaped the COC, but they aren't done with her yet. They send something to remind everyone of what has happened. Can Zach get over it? ZAMMIE! and possible OOC but I will attempt to not have that!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Gallagher Girl Fanfic and I'm juts kind of making it up as I go along. Hope you like it!**

* * *

CPOV

My bare feet pound against the ground. I'm almost to freedom. If I can just get to Roseville, I'll be able to blend in. After all, I am the Chameleon.

I don't risk looking back to check on my pursuers. Instead, I just pick up my pace. They must be getting close.

By now, I can see the town in the distance. It is so close. Just as I get to the outskirts, I'm tackled from behind.

I throw my weight against him and buck him off of me. I slap a napotine patch on him and keep running. The others aren't far behind. I run as if my life depends on it-which it does.

I'm almost to the central area of Roseville when a gun goes of with a bang.

There is a burning in my arm. They must have shot me. My arm is bleeding profusely, but I can't do anything about it right now. My main concern is actually escaping my attackers.

After what seems like an eternity, I reach the safety of a crowd. Quickly, I turn into the pavement artist I am. I walk into a store and swipe a hat off of a rack before going to the bathroom.

I swiftly rip my camisole to bind my arm with. Wincing, I wrap it tightly around my wound. I'm going to be feeling that later. Right now though, I'm all hopped up on adrenaline - and fear.

I put my ragged hair in a ponytail and put the stolen hat on. I walk back out into the crowd.

Suddenly, I see a Gallagher Girl uniform flash by in the mass of people. I dart towards it. They must be on a town day. This is perfect.

I follow the girl who is wearing the uniform. I recognize her immediately. It's Tina! I'm just about to run up to her when I spot the men in black.

I swear to myself. I didn't lose them. The COC is still here.

I can't put my fellow sisters in danger by revealing myself. I casually walked away. Weaving through the crowd at a leisurely pace, I keep an eye on my tails. Joe Solomon's training comes in handy when I use a maneuver that makes me the one tailing them. They confusedly look around. I sneak up on them and slap napotine patches onto the backs of their necks.

They fall to the ground and nobody notices because we are near a dark alleyway. I sigh in relief now that I realize I can go find my friends.

It takes a couple of minutes, but I eventually spot them at the ice cream stand. Figures. Bex probably dragged them here.

Bex . . . I missed her while they had me. I missed her bloody British accent, and her overly aggressive ways.

Then I see him. I see the piercing green eyes. I see the cocky smirk. I see the defined forearms. I see everything.

Including how he and Bex are sitting _very _close together and laughing in a _very _heart wrenching way.

Zach . . .

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice the man wearing all black sneaking up on me. I don't notice the knife he pulled.

I do notice how it plunges into my back. I do notice the scream that erupts from within me as I fall tot he ground. I do notice Zach turn towards the noise. I notice how his eyes widen in shock and fear. I notice how he and Bex sprint towards me screaming my name.

Then, I see nothing as blackness engulfs me.

ZPOV

We have a town day today. I don't want to go. All I want to do is look for Cammie. If anything happens to her . . .

"C'mon, we're going to be late," Bex demands as she jerks on my arm.

"I'm coming!" I reluctantly follow her to the van where all the other girls are. Of course, since I'm the only guy, they don't actually talk to me. Well, except for Bex, Liz, and Macey. The girls chatter away as we drive off campus. I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

One hour later . . .

I'm sitting on a bench with Bex eating ice cream. For a minute, we sit in glum silence. I know we are both thinking about Cammie. She's all I ever think about anymore. We watch as we see Tina float around the town, no doubt in search of more gossip. I focus on my surroundings until Bex abruptly says, "I miss her." I glance at her and see hurt etched across the worry lines in her face.

"Me too," I say quietly.

"I remember one time, she had gone for one of her walks. She came back with cobwebs and dirt all over her. We asked what happened, and she said that one passageway she found had a trapdoor over Mr. Smith's room. She didn't realize this until she was falling through it. In his room, Mr. Smith only had a pair of tighty whities and an undershirt on. They were both so shocked that he just said, 'Ms. Morgan, did you do that on purpose?' and Cammie said, 'Uh, not really,' then ran out." By the end of her story, both me and Bex were cracking up. That is hilarious!

Suddenly, I hear a scream. I whip my head around to see Cammie! She's back. My elation is short-lived when I see her fall to the ground. A knife is sticking out of her back. I sprint over to her. in the distance, I see a black figure retreating.

The COC.

They are going to pay.

But not right now.

Right now, I have to help Cammie. I hope that she isn't dead. If she dies, I have nothing to live for.

Bex is by Cammie's side. She has pulled the knife out and is pressing a strip of her shirt to the wound. i feel relief when I notice that she is still breathing.

Thank god!

I inspect her for other wounds. To my horror, I find tons of half-healed cuts across her arms and legs. Her skin is black and blue. My gaze travels over her body. I spot a piece of clothe wrapped around her arm. The fabric is slowly turning red as Cammie's blood seeps through it.

She must have been shot.

After being tortured by the COC.

I'm going to kill them.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun DUN! Haha Can Zach do it? Can he take them down? Read and find out! I will try to update soon!****  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thanks for all of the reviews! I loved them sooooo much! Sorry it took me a little while to update, but I haven't really had time. I hope to keep the chapters coming more frequently, though! hope you like this one! :)**

* * *

ZPOV

I carefully gather Cammie in my arms and frantically look for Mr. Solomon. He must be here somewhere. Bex starts talking into a comms unit tucked in her ear. She, Liz, and Macey always wear them whenever we have a town day in case something happens.

Cammie moans in pain against my chest. I try not to jostle her too much, but my hurrying makes it difficult.

Finally, I see him. Mr. Solomon appears to be casually looking in a shop, but I know better. Most likely, he's watching the street in the reflection of the window.

When he turns, I detect a glint of fear and concern, but it's gone faster than I can blink.

Mr. Solomon starts walking without a word. I know that we can't talk here; it's not secure. Following him is hard but not impossible. After all, he actually wants me to be able to keep up with him.

I'm aware that Liz and Macey have fallen in step with Bex behind me. I don't acknowledge them. They carry on a conversation about shopping so as not to draw suspicion, but I can hear the underlying layer of worry.

After what seems to be an eternity but is really only 5 minutes and 23 seconds, we arrive at the vans. All of the other girls are already waiting. They chatter quietly to one another but fall silent when we walk up.

I can feel them staring so i hold her tighter to me.

We sit in awkward silence until Tina says, "So I heard that Cammie was disguising herself as a rich swimsuit model living in the Caribbean, but she fell in love with an enemy agent who captured her. She escaped by seducing her guard then killed him with a toothpick." I glare at her.

"That is NOT true," I growl. Tina is the school gossip. How could she think Cammie would actually do that? Does she not even know her? Even though I know it is just a pack of lies, I can't help the twinge of jealousy that shoots through me at the thought of her falling in love with someone else.

"Where did you come up with that one, a bloody spy novel?" Bex asks angrily.

"Whatever. That's just what I've heard," Tina tries to act flippant, but fails miserably. Bex is giving her the glare, and it scares Tina. No one messes with Rebecca Baxter.

The rest of the ride is tense. I ignore it because I'm watching Cammie. She starts to toss and turn in my arms. A whimper escapes her lips. I hold her close and stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. It doesn't seem to work. We are almost to Gallagher when she starts to thrash. We pull up in front of the school, and I grab Cammie and run inside. I don't want all of her classmates to see her like this.

A scream erupts from Cammie. I'm nearly to her mom's office. Rachel Morgan pokes her head out of her door to see what's going on.

She sees her daughter slumped in my arms and says, "Medical Wing. NOW!". I can tell that she is shocked and confused, but she holds all of her questions for the time being. We hustle to the hospital room.

An hour later, Bex, Liz, Macey, Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, and I are all waiting for Dr. Fibbs to come out. We are in one of the many abandoned rooms in the huge castle-like building. It had been converted into a hospital of sorts and Dr. Fibbs is examining Cammie here.

He finally comes out and says, "She should recover, but right now she's very weak. It appears as though the COC tortured her, making her body very vulnerable. Shooting and stabbing her almost put her over the edge. The physical scars go away, but I can't say for sure about her mind." He looks at us all sadly. "This could have ruined her."

My face is blank. Emotionless. But on the inside I want to cry. How could this have happened to her? To _my _Gallagher girl? It's all my fault. If I had gone with her, protected her, she would be safe in my arms, not lying broken in a sterile hospital bed.

"Can we see her?" Cammie's mom pipes up.

Dr. Fibbs nods but cautions, "Only one at a time. She's still weak, and she may wake up soon. I don't want to overwhelm her."

Mrs. Morgan goes in first. Twenty minutes later, she emerges with tears streaming down her face. In turn, Joe, Bex, Macey, and Liz visit her. The girls' eyes are puffy and red. Even Mr. Solomon lets a tear escape down his cheek. Finally, it is my turn.

Suddenly, I'm hesitant. Do I have a right to see her? It's my fault she's here. It's my mother who put her here. A gentle shove from Bex makes me get over my indecision and go into her room.

Cammie is lying in a white cot with multiple tubes running from her body. The beep of a machine fills the silence. My eyes travel over her extensive injuries. Seeing them almost undo me. How could I have let this happen?

I slowly walk to my Gallagher girl's side. Taking her limp hand in mine, I softly plead with her, "I'm sorry, Cam. I shouldn't have let this happen. Wake up, Cam. Wake up, Gallagher girl. I don't know what I would do without you. Wake up, and I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you again. Please, wake up. I-if yo-you don't . . . Please, Cammie. I-I love you." My voice falters as I let out all the tears I had held back.

Gently, I stroke her hair. I sit like that for hours, just holding her hand and caressing her. My eyes start to droop as exhaustion overcomes me. My head falls beside her body, and I drift off to sleep.

CPOV

My eyes fluttered open. At first, I didn't recognize my surroundings. Panic surged through me. Did the COC find me again? I frantically twisted my head to get a better image of where they're keeping me this time. I'm confused as I notice that I'm on a bed in what looks to be a hospital room. When I see him, it dawns on me. I remember everything that happened.

I remember being tortured. I remember trying to escape. I remember the evil laugh of Mrs. Goode (ironic, right?). I remember running. I remember getting shot. I remember getting stabbed. I remember the green eyes wide with panic.

I look at the sleeping form of Zach. My hand is clenched in his. His other hand is tangled in my hair, almost as if he were stroking it.

I try to sit up, but a fresh wave of pain surges through me. I let out a small whimper as I fall back onto the cot. I clench my teeth and hope that it passes soon, but it doesn't seem to be.

Just as I'm about to pass out again, I squeeze Zach's hand. his eyes shoot open. The last thing I see is his jade green eyes frantically looking at me.

"CAMMIE!"

* * *

**FYI: the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your reviews! They made my day :) This chapter should pick up some and be a little more interesting! Enjoy**

* * *

Unknown POV

I wrap the package and put it in a box. Haha they were going to love this. I can almost imagine their expressions. They have no idea what's coming their way. I seal the box and send it on its way.

Now to wait.

CPOV

When I wake up this time, emerald green eyes gaze at me. Zach.

"Oh, thank god you're awake. Gallagher Girl, you had me worried." I could tell I really had worried him. That's sweet . . . until I remember him and Bex.

Quietly, I ask, "How long have I been out?"

" A week." I gape at him like an idiot.

"A WEEK!" Oh my god. This isn't good. I try to sit up, but pain shoots through my back making me wince. Zach notices and tsks me down.

"Yeah, after you first woke up, I've been here everyday. Mr. Solomon had to force me out at times." I finally got a good look at him. Dark circles hung under his eyes. His hair is mussed up; his clothes are wrinkled. he looks like he hasn't changed or slept in a long while.

I'm so busy staring at him that I don't notice him staring right back at me. I meet his eyes. His gaze is so intense that my breathe hitches.

"I'll never let you go, Gallagher Girl. Always remember that." His grip on my hand tightens as he says this. He's almost pleading with me, trying to convince me. I don't need convincing, though. Slowly, I nod.

"I know."

I'm released later that day. The majority of my wounds have started to heal, but it's still painful to move. The knife wound is especially agonizing. Zach has to practically drag me up the stairs to my room. When I get there, Liz, Macey, and Bex bombard me.

Luckily, Zach intervenes. "Guys, I think Cammie needs to just lie down and relax. Don't overwhelm her." Bex gives him a glare, but they all shut up.

I ease myself onto my bed. Even though it's only seven thirty, I immediately fall asleep.

ZPOV

I can't sleep so I pace the hallways instead. Just as I pass Headmistress Morgan's office, I hear her and a male voice arguing.

"This could ruin what little progress she's made!" Cammie's mom says.

The male voice replies, "I agree, but how are we going to keep this from all of them. They are a group of highly trained teenage spies." That sounds like Mr. Solomon. he must be talking about us! I get closer so I can hear better.

"I know, but seeing this . . . well, its enough to make almost anyone want to quit this business." Mrs. Morgan sighed. "What they did to her, it's horrible. She won't be able to live through it a second time."

"She's a spy. She's strong, one of the strongest I've ever seen. She escaped them when it seemed like she had no chance. She can get through this." They're talking about Cammie! What do they mean by "seeing this. . . ?" Seeing what?

My curiosity and protectiveness get the better of me. I barge into the office. Joe and Mrs. Morgan don't seem surprised to see me here.

"Hello, Zach," Mr. Solomon says.

I respond, my voice tight, "See what? What has my mother done now? What else did they do to Cammie?" The two adults give each other a quick look before nodding.

"They made a torture tape."

"WHAT!" I yell. "Show me."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Zach. It's pretty gruesome."

"I DON'T CARE! That's Cammie being tortured! I have to see it! I have to know!"

"Fine, but this won't be pretty," Mrs. Morgan warns. She turns around to pick up a silver case off her desk.

Just as she's opening it, I ask, "Shouldn't Bex, Liz, and Macey know? After all, they are her best friends."

Suddenly, the doors swings open to reveal the three said girls. "Shouldn't we know what?" Bex demands.

Cammie's mom sighs in defeat and slides the DVD into her computer. "This." With that one word, she presses play.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short, but I want the next chapter to be totally the torture scene.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I was so excited to write this! This should make things really interesting ;)**

* * *

ZPOV

The black screen illuminates in white light. After a moment, a face appears on the screen.

Its _her._

My mother, Catherine Goode.

"Hello, Rachel, Joe. I'm glad you got this video. I know my Zachary is there watching as well. Most likely that Rebecca girl, Elizabeth, and McHenry slut are there too. I wonder if Cammie is there? Probably not. You wouldn't want her to relive this very traumatic time, now would you?" She said with a sneer. My fists ball at my sides as I listen to the evil spewing from my mother's mouth. Beside, the three girls are tense and extremely angry. I can practically feel the rage emanating from Bex.

"It doesn't matter whether or not she's watching. She will revisit it all again soon. Now, enjoy the show." the screen blinks back to black before a musky stone room comes into view. Dangling from the ceiling by handcuffs is my Gallagher Girl. Her face is a little bloodied but nothing too bad yet. They haven't started the actual torture yet.

My mother walks into view with two of her thugs trailing. In their hands are the tools of their trade. Long, glistening knives curve alongside other torture devices.

Cammie's head lifts to glare at Catherine. "What do you want," she hisses.

Catherine gives her a menacing smile. "I want the list. Tell me and this will be a quick and _almost _painless death."

"Never." Catherine backhands Cammie. She walks over to pick up one of the knives.

"Fine, have it your way." Catherine carves a deep line of red across Cammie's stomach. even with the crappy filming, I can make out my Gallagher wincing, but she doesn't make a sound.

"Tell me!" my mother demands again. Cammie just stares at her. Another line is drawn into her skin. This goes on for almost an hour before she stops.

They leave the room. My Gallagher girl just hangs in the room, awaiting her impending doom.

* * *

**Until next time . . . **

**JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't do that to you! So how do you think Zach and the rest of Cammie's friend's react as they watch her being tortured? **

**Continue reading to find out . . . .**

* * *

My mother's face appears again. "This was only the beginning. She refused to tell us what we wanted. That was her biggest mistake, one she will later regret."

Cammie's on the screen again. Time seems to have passed. Catherine walks into the room. The gigantic men flank her.

"Are you ready to tell us?" She steps closer to her.

"I will _never _tell you _anything_!" Cammie growls. Catherine nods at one of the men. With a thwack, his fist hits Cammie's face. They continue to beat her mercilessly.

"Ready yet?" she asks.

Cammie spits into her face. This infuriates my mom. She grabs an intimidating and painful looking knife. It has indentations in it to make it even more torturous.

With an angry swipe, she cuts into Cammie's skin. This time, she doesn't just do lines. She carves swirls. Then, she starts to write something.

Failure

The blood drips down, making the words almost illegible.

My mother starts to taunt her. "That's what you are, a failure. Just like your father. You got captured. You failed. What would your dear father think of you now? Oh wait! He's _dead_! And I killed him!"

Cammie tries to kick out at her, but it's no use. My evil mother just punches her in one of her cuts.

I can see Cammie's face screw up in pain. She bites her lip to hold in her screams. Oh, god, I don't know if I can watch this anymore. Seeing her like this. . . . she's so strong, but she looks so broken.

Her wrists are raw and bloody from the shackles. Her arms must be dying from the baring all of her weight. Her face is bloodied and bruised. Her arms and back have cuts that are deep but not deep enough to kill her. Her stomach has the word failure carved into it. Her legs are in no better condition.

Even though this happened before I could help, I have the urge to go save her. I hate seeing her like this.

The video goes through several more sessions of torture. They use electrocution, old-fashioned bats, a whip, and more knives. Finally, my mother's face comes on the screen again.

"She refused to tell us anything. I really don't know how she managed." Her face flickers with thought and a hint of disdain. "but she managed nonetheless . . . She also managed to escape, but not before we shot her and stabbed her. Oh and we left her a little parting gift. Whenever I press the button, she will replay the time that we had her, as if she were actually there. There's nothing you can do about it. Try to get that thing out of her brain, and she'll die."

My mother smirks at us as the screen fades to black. We all just sit there in shock.

_What the hell are we going to do?_

* * *

CPOV

I woke up earlier from my nightmares. I couldn't and didn't really want to go back to sleep so I decided to wander. I eventually end up in the hidden passageway by my mom's office.

As I approach, I hear _the voice._

Catherine Goode.

I peer into the office. My mom, Joe, Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey are sitting there looking at a computer screen.

Catherine is talking.

" . . . not before we shot her and stabbed her. Oh and we left her a little parting gift. Whenever I press the button, she will replay the time that we had her, as if she were actually there. There's nothing you can do about it. Try to get that thing out of her brain, and she'll die."

She's talking about me.

Oh, god.

_What the hell is going to happen to me?_

* * *

**Uh Oh! **

**Cue music . . . DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNN**

**Enjoy the suspense!**

**I will try to update soon, but it all depends on the reviewers (*cough cough, wink wink *)**

**If you didn't get the hint . . . .**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! SOOOO SORRY! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy, had school, blah blah blah. I know it's all excuses, but I am really sorry!**

* * *

CPOV

I crawl farther into the passageway before collapsing against the wall. Flashes of memories jump through my head. _The maniacal laugh of my torturer. _I put my hands to my head. A headache pulses right behind my temple. _Electricity burns my skin. A scream shakes the walls. My scream. _The headache gets worse, if that's possible. I can't take it anymore. I give in. The memories overwhelm me.

_A silver knife flashes in her hand. Evil green eyes stare at my broken body, eyes so like Zach's but so different. _

_The burning pain of the sharp blade._

_The thud of bat on skin._

_The taunts._

_The urge to not scream in agony, to not show weakness._

_The constant reminder of my failure._

_The words are even carved into my skin._

Suddenly, I feel arms envelop me. I stiffen and try to wriggle out of the unbreakable grasp. My legs kick to get away from my kidnapper. They just hold me tighter to his warm body.

"Cammie! It's me, Zach! C'mon, Gallagher Girl." A voice is talking to me and it sounds familiar, but I can't trust it. Last time they had me, I had also hallucinated. A hand reached up to my face.

My body tenses, anticipating the hit about to come. I looked up at my attacker fearfully.

Startling emerald eyes gaze back at me with - concern?

My mind clears as I realize who it is. Zach?

I stop struggling and relax into his now inviting arms. I didn't even realize that tears are streaming down my face until he gently brushes them away. My headache has mostly gone away now, but I can tell it's till there, waiting for the right moment to spring.

After a while, I get up the nerve to look at him. I'm embarrassed by the way I fell apart, by showing that much vulnerability. Worry lines his face, along with something else. Guilt? Regret, maybe?

Zach kisses me on the head and murmurs reassuring words in my ear. I can't even understand them, but they still manage to calm me.

I feel his hand creep to the hem of my shirt. At first, I'm confused. What's he doing? I'm still in shock so I don't slap his hand away. Just as he's about to lift my shirt, he looks up at me hesitantly, asking permission. I stare back at him.

His hands pull my shirt up to right under my bra. His breathe hitches as he gazes down at me, but it's not in a good way. His expression is one of horror.

Even though I know what I'll see, I look anyway. Across my stomach, the word failure is scrawled. The skin is raised slightly and has a pinkish tint to it. It's hideous. I go to cover it with my hands, but he pries them away. His finger traces the letters slowly causing me to shiver.

He takes this shiver the wrong way, though. Immediately, he tugs my shirt down and gathers me in his arms. He holds me bridal style and stands up. My head rests on his broad shoulder and my arms twine around his neck.

Even though I just slept for a long time (I don't really know how long which is odd for a spy), I'm tired again. The memories, the struggling, and he crying really took a lot out of me.

Zach carries me up to my room and gently lays me down under the covers. my roommates aren't here, probably at their classes. He turns to leave, but I call him back.

"Zach?" My voice asks hesitantly.

He turns around and his amazing emerald eyes gaze back at me with concern. "What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?"

"Thank you," I whisper with a hoarse voice. He's at my side in an instant. He strokes my hair and lays a tender kiss on my forehead then the corners of my mouth. Against my mouth, he breathes, "For what?" His eyes twinkle and the hint of a smirk graces his handsome face.

My lips are still close to him, and I can feel his breath tickled my skin. "For being here for me, for being such a softy, for being you, and for not being your mother." At the mention of his mother, he stiffens then pulls away.

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl," He says with the telltale smirk on his chiseled features.

I fall asleep with the image of his twinkling emerald eyes gazing back at me.

* * *

When I wake up, Bex, Liz, and Macey are in their beds. Bex sprawls across hers and snoring extremely loud. Liz is curled up under her covers, her petite form rising and falling with the light sound of her own snore. Macey looks amazing, as always, even as she's sleeping. Her jet black hair splays out around her head like a halo. Her face is peaceful and lacks the usual attitude.

I glance at the clock to see that its only midnight. I sigh, knowing I'm not falling asleep again anytime soon. I'm too caught up in my thoughts.

Instead, I go to the barn. It's been awhile since I've done any kind of training. My body is weak both from the torture and from malnutrition. You can see my bones under my bruised skin. My face is gaunt and humongous black circles droop from my eyes. My hair is uneven and stringy. It had been cut off during my time . . . away . . . and was just now starting to grow to its original length. Also, I had died it to keep myself hidden while I was searching for the Circle. The color is blotchy; I know Macey is going to have a fit when she gets a good look at it.

Quickly, I change into some workout clothes that used to fit nicely on me but now hang low on my hips and shoulders. Ignoring the pain that courses through me with every movement, I start to stretch.

Once I'm warmed up, I go to the punching bag. I hit it repetitively and with such force that it starts to come undone. Adrenaline courses through my veins alongside the anger. This is the only thing keeping me going. My muscles aren't what they used to be.

After pounding away for a while, I go through some kicking maneuvers. Hours pass and the sun should be coming up soon. I better get back to my room and take a shower before anyone sees me.

I'm leaving the barn when I trip over a loose board. I examine it curiously. Despite its misleading name and use, it is usually very well-kept. Madame Dabney makes sure of that. So I find it odd that someone let one of the floorboards get this bad.

Unless someone is hiding something under it.

I immediately reject that thought. I'm too paranoid.

But I _do _go to a school for spy's.

I go with my impulse and reach down to check it. Prying the board off, I see a black object nestled underneath.

A gun.

"Cammie," A voice says from behind me. Without even realizing it, my fingers fly over the gun and assemble it quickly. Faster than I can blink, I spin around with the gun pointing at the intruder. My finger hovers over the trigger. I'm ready. I'm not going to be taken unawares this time.

Then, his face comes into focus.

Joe Solomon.

I disable the gun and drop the pieces in horror.

Then, I do what I do best.

I become the Chameleon.

I run.

* * *

**Awwww some tender moments with Zach. Who knew he had a soft side? Definitely not Cammie! Don't worry. He'll go back to his usual smirking jerk of himself in no time! **

**The long awaited chapter is finished! Time for the next one :)**

**Oh, and I know this is a little overdo, but here's my Disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING . . . unfortunately. **


	6. Chapter 6

Previously . . .

_I'm leaving the barn when I trip over a loose board. I examine it curiously. Despite its misleading name and use, it is usually very well-kept. Madame Dabney makes sure of that. So I find it odd that someone let one of the floorboards get this bad._

_Unless someone is hiding something under it._

_I immediately reject that thought. I'm too paranoid._

_But I do go to a school for spy's._

_I go with my impulse and reach down to check it. Prying the board off, I see a black object nestled underneath._

_A gun._

_"Cammie," A voice says from behind me. Without even realizing it, my fingers fly over the gun and assemble it quickly. Faster than I can blink, I spin around with the gun pointing at the intruder. My finger hovers over the trigger. I'm ready. I'm not going to be taken unawares this time._

_Then, his face comes into focus._

_Joe Solomon._

_I disable the gun and drop the pieces in horror._

_Then, I do what I do best._

_I become the Chameleon._

_I run._

CPOV

I run blindly, not really caring where I'm going. I just need to get away.

I'm so focused on the twists and turns of the hidden passageway that I don't notice the solid wall of muscle that I run into.

"Oomph," my breath lets out as I stumble backwards. Warm hands steady me before I can fall.

Immediately, I get in a defensive crouch. The figure comes closer and raises his hand. I lash out with a powerful roundhouse kick that the man narrowly avoids. I rain down with a flurry of punches. The man manages to dodge some of them and gets through my defenses. Suddenly, I'm pinned to the cold unforgiving floor.

I wriggle and thrash, attempting to escape the clutches of the enemy. Only, the enemy isn't really hurting me. My mind can't rationally process this. instead, I push these thoughts out and drive my knee up into the gut of my attacker. He groaned but recovered quickly.

"Cammie!" the voice makes me freeze. Slowly, I realize who it is.

Zach.

It was Zach the whole time. It's not the Circle. I'm safe. It's fine. I tell myself these things as I calm my erratic breathing.

Zach's green eyes pierce into mine as concern washes over his face. "Cam, are you okay?"

I don't meet his eyes. "I'm fine."

"What just happened?" he asks carefully.

"Nothing. I just thought you were someone else." I move my arms to make him realize what position we're in. His body is on top of mine, subduing me. I can feel his chest rise and fall against my own. He too notices this and moves off of me, but doesn't let me go.

"You thought I was a Circle agent, didn't you?" I don't answer. I don't have to. he knows what I was thinking at the moment, and I'm completely ashamed. I'm a terrible spy, a failure just like she said.

I turn to go, but he pulls me back to him. His fingers gently run across my many scars. He trails them up my arm and across my collarbone until he reaches the puckered flesh of a bullet wound. His expression turns pained as he finds another one. Then, his fingers ghost down to my thigh where one more bullet tore through my skin.

"Oh, Cammie. I'm so sorry. If I had just - "

I cut him off. "It's not your fault. It was that sick, twisted mother of yours. She did this to me." I grab his face in my hands. "Do you understand. It's not your fault. Do NOT blame yourself for this." Eventually, he nods, but I can still see the inner turmoil in his eyes.

We start to walk away when it hits.

I can't see.

I can't breathe.

My legs won't work.

My arms won't move.

I collapse to the ground with my mouth open in a silent scream. My head hits the ground painfully hard with a crack.

_I'm strapped to the metal chair. In front of me stands a woman with cold emerald eyes. She approaches my beaten body with a hot poker._

_"Tell me!" She growls. This has been going on a while. I have no energy or will to speak. I remain silent. She doesn't like my silence. She likes hearing me scream. I will not give in to her._

_Suddenly, my flesh is burning. I grit my teeth as the fiery metal grinds into my skin. It's all I can do to keep my mouth shut. Mercifully, the poker is taken away._

_"Are you going to tell me now?" I glare at her in response._

_"No? Well, maybe this will convince you otherwise." She swings the metal at my shoulder. __The hit dislocates my shoulder as well as burns it. _

_I can't keep it in this time. I let out an ear-piercing scream. _

_She laughs at my pain. Then, everything goes black._

ZPOV

Just as we're leaving the hidden hallway, Cammie collapses beside me. I try to catch her before she hits the ground, but I don't react fast enough. A sickening crack echoes throughout the stone corridor. Cammie's face screws up in pain from an unseen assailant.

What's happening?

Her body convulses and she lets out a deafening scream.

I gather her now limp body in my arms and sprint to the medical wing.

This is all too familiar. I've done this too many times. Cammie's frail body is so vulnerable. Her bones are weak and her muscles are almost nonexistent.

I can feel each rib through her shirt.

I nearly cry as I lay her gently down on the cot. I didn't notice at the moment, but Mrs. Morgan had seen me running with Cammie and had followed. She called Dr. Fibs up to look at her. People bustle around me, trying to figure out what's wrong.

Her roommates soon appear. Liz is hysterical, Macey is trying to act calm but isn't really doing a good job, and Bex just looks on with vengeance in her eyes. I lay a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Is she going to be okay? Will she ever get over this?" Bex asks brokenly. I don't know how to respond. I honestly have no clue.

When she doesn't get an answer, Bex asks something else. "Is this what Catherine was talking about. Is this the thing they put in her brain?" I only nod in agreement and watch the girl I love break apart all because of me.

* * *

**So . . what did you think? Bad? Goode? Will Cammie ever recover? **

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
